The True Meaning Of Smekday One Shots
by emememmy
Summary: One shots of my favorite book The True Meaning of Smekday! Rated mature for language


**Chapter 1: Ring Pop**

 **So this is a series of oneshots of my favorite book The True Meaning of Smekday. Some (most) oneshots will contain Tip X (I know it says in the book he is in his 30's but I'm going to make him probably around 19-22, and Tip will be aged up to 16-18) suggestions are welcome! I seem to be in a constant state of writers block so if I take a long time to update it's because my mind is blank or I have an idea and can't seem to put it into story format.**

 **If I do use one of your guy's ideas I will give credit, I'm not a thief!**

• **Will also contain elements from Dreamworks Home (Just to avoid confusion for when I describe appearances I imagine looking like Oh from the movie and Tip looking like she did in the movie**.)•

heaved a sigh. He had to do it. It was now or never. He fiddled with his hands and began his overly rehearsed speech.

"Tip, I am coming to the realization that, I am having strong feelings of affections towards yous."

He was looking down at his lap, but Tip could tell he was blushing madly. He sighed again and continued.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the most amazingist humansperson ever. We Boov are not supposed to love one thing anything more than another, but I thinks I am loving Tip. I am loving Tip much more than anything in the whole universe."

He was looking her in the eyes now, green meeting blue. The Boov's face was hot pink. Tip wasn't quite sure where he friend was going with this. She thought he might be expressing his gratitude for their strong friendship as he often did at random times.

continued.

"I am loving you much mores than a friend, Gratuity. I am wanting to spend the rest of my life with you-as what you humanspeople call romantical partners."

He was silent, waiting for her reaction. She didn't really know what to think. She loved dearly, but she didn't know if in the same way. Of course she planned on spending the rest of her life with , she just never thought it would turn out romantically.  
/Tip didn't know what she felt for the Boov. She realized romantic thoughts of him have popped in her head from time to time, but pushed them away as something normal because most boy and girl best friends have at least thought what a romantic relationship  
/with one another would be like at one time or another out of curiosity.

She was about to speak when started talking again.

"Is okay if you does not feels the same way Gratuity. I see you needs time to think, I'll leave you alone." He gave her a half smile and got up from the couch to presumably go to the garage to tinker with his gadgets.

The 16 year old looked down at her feet. All of this caught her completely off guard. She didn't know what she was feeling, so how could she respond? He was her best friend. Having a romantic relationship with him could ruin it if it didn't work out.  
/Not to mention he was an entirely different species. She decided to talk to the only person who would be able to help her in this situation.

"Hey Chief."

"Hey stupid legs."

"I need your help."

"I know, I'm a figment of your imagination."

"Well obviously you saw what happened, what should I do? I don't know what I feel for him! I love him as my best friend, but I mean maybe it's romantic...but..."

"But what? You're in love with spook. It's cold hard facts kid."

"You don't know that."

"I Do know because I'm basically your subconscious. Your making me say this because you know it's true. And I know everything anyways."

"What do I say to him?"

"I don't know kid! I'm just your imagination!"

"You just said you knew everything."

"Shut up smart ass."

The Chief vanished and Tip sat there digesting what just happened. She knew he was right. Obviously. Mustering up her courage she made her way to the garage where she found the alien.

" ..." She saw him laying under the Slushious handling some wires. He slid out from under the vehicle and smiled at her. She could tell he was upset, his blue eyes gave away all his emotions.

"Hello Tip, I am just doing the finishing the fixing on Slushious. Is wicked burnt out." was referring to their recent trip to Hawaii for Tip's spring break when the car crash landed into the ocean thanks to a certain Boov thinking a shark was what  
/he called a "Bleemish". Apparently it was a type of fish on their old planet that when sighted meant good times were ahead and whoever saw it was promised good luck.

They didn't have good luck that day.

Tip walked up to the car and bent down so she was at eye level with her friend.

"I love you too." stared at her and blinked.

"As a friend, correct? I already knows that."

She laughed and shook her head.

"No you silly Boov!" And she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

He blushed a bit and scrunched where his eyebrows would be in confusion.

"This cannot be right. These sorts of things only happen in television programs. You says that is not like real life...Therefore we must be on a television program." He squeezed out from under the Slushious and waved his lanky arms in the air wildly.

"HELLO FELLOW BOOV! HELLO HUMANS PEOPLE AND WHO IS A LADY!"

Tip took him by the shoulders so he was facing her again.

" . This is not a TV show. This is real life. I love you. I Romantical love you."

His eyes got wide and his smile stretched across his whole face and his tentacles coiled and uncoiled in happiness. He then dug into the pocket of his blue suit and took out a ring pop. He grabbed one of her hands and held it in his.

"This was the best ring I could finds. I saw a male humansperson do this for a female humansperson on the television program. From the information Tipmom gave me it means we's promise to love one another forever. That we spends the rest of our lives together  
/in romantical love."

The male Boov took a deep breath and closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Gratuity Tucci...Will you do the marrying of of me?"

Tip chuckled slightly and shook her head.

" . First of all. No matter if we're in a romantic relationsh-

"Romantical." He corrected.

Tip rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No matter if we're in a romantical relationship or not, you will always be my best friend. I will always love you no matter what, wether it be romantic or just friendship or both. Regardless if this romance thing works out or not, I'm gonna stay by you  
/until the day we die. Hell! I'm gonna be with you in whatever happens after death. And we don't need a ring to promise that."

smiled and blushed a pink so bright it looked luminous against his purple skin. He continued to put the ring pop on her pointer finger.

"I understands what you are saying. We don'ts need a ring. But I wants you to have a ring because you deserve it. You deserve the best Tip."

The two hugged, they didn't know for how long. They didn't care. Tip gave him another kiss on his forehead. He could've exploded with happiness. After many minuets of what felt like hours of silence, the embrace ended and the teen answered the Boov's  
/marriage proposal.

"I won't marry you -not now anyways."

The alien nodded in understanding.

"Besides," Tip added.

"Mom probably wants me to finish high school first."

He nodded again.

"Yes. Is important for Tip to finish school."

And that was that.

 **So how did you like it? I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character. I tried my best to make the as in-character as possible. It was kind of hard since there are so many possibilities as to what could happen in a situation like this. The reason why  
gave Tip a ring pop instead of a real ring was because he eats all of the real rings XD (so basically he things real rings are food and ring pops are real rings) I hope you enjoyed!**

• **Deleted Scenes•**

 **In most one shots I can't fit all the scenes I want without it turning into a novel XD So that's why I decided to include them at the end of the story. Enjoy!**

1.

"I've searched the whole world for happiness and found that I lies within you." said as he put the ring pop on Tip's pointer finger.

"That's really cheesy. It sounds like it's from a romance movie."

"Actualies I was at the Sub-the-way yesterdays and I heards a guy say it to his sandwich."

"Ah... America."

2.

-Flashback from trip to Hawaii-

"Isn't it beautiful ? Look at the starts reflecting off the water. It's breath taking!"

The Boov leaned slightly out his opened window, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other feeling the warm breeze of the tropical island. Suddenly he spotted a fin sticking out of the water. With little knowledge about earth-type fish, he immediately  
/assumed it was Bleemish.

"Tip! Tip! I see a Bleemish! Looksee before it goes away!"

"What's a Bleemish?" She questioned while sitting up and leaning over 's head to look out his window.

"Is a fish on Old Boov Planet that brought good luck! Looksee!" He pointed excitedly to the fin moving around in the water.

"That's not a-

interrupted "Here, I will bring Slushious closer so's you can have a better looksee. They are very pretty." He hit the gas and sped towards the water at full speed.

"THAT'S NOT A GOD DAMN BLEEMISH! IT'S A SHARK!" She shrieked while gripping the sides of her seat.

"Wh-what is this "Shank" you ares speaking about? Why's are you freaking the out, we's always go's this fast."

"IT'S CALLED A SHARK! AND THEY EAT PEOPLE!"

"Oh...OH NO!" The alien tried to turn the car around but it was to late. The two unlocked their doors and jumped out right before the Slushious crash landed into the ocean.

"TIP! TIP!" yelled as he thrashed through the water.

"OVER HERE!" She answered. He turned around and saw her waving. He turned around and swam to her.

"I suppose we don't have to worry about the shark. I'd image that your landing scared it away." Tip said while looking around. sighed in relief.

"We still have to get the Slushious." She motioned towards the area where the car sank.

"I will do the taking care of it. Nots to worry." He replied while looking into the water.

"I hope you know you're never driving again."

"Never is a long time."

"Well that's the price you pay when you crash land a car INTO THE FUCKING OCEAN!"

"Pardon your language."

"Shut up."


End file.
